Giving You My Heart
Giving You My Heart is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and twenty-ninth case of the game. It is the fourteenth case of The Mystery and the first case in Ivory Peaks. Plot While at the Ivory Peaks precinct talking about the criminal gang Cliff Dubois had paid off, the team received a call claiming a bloody box had been found in a grocery store by a customer. In the grocery aisle, they discovered the bloodstained box, which was found to have a fresh human heart. After getting a bit ill at the sight of the heart, the player and Major were able to suspect grocery store employee Ike Malone, retired man Dakota Kennedy and, to the senior detective's surprise, criminal prevention officer Hunter Whitehawk who told them that he didn't want young people to go the same way he did in drugs and crime. Back at the station, they learned from Alexandra that a body had been discovered in the grocery store's freezer. After going back to look in the freezer, the duo were able to recover the frozen body of checkout worker Jennifer Adams. Upon autopsying the body, Ethan was able to confirm that the victim was alive when her heart was removed, causing her to die slowly from blood loss. He also was able to confirm that she had been dead for about two days and that her lungs had also been removed. The team suspected butcher Martin Daniels as well as the victim's friend and young woman Ruby Raynard. They then learned that Ike was in a relationship with Jennifer but she had broken up with him because she felt like he was stalking her. They also found out that she had made fun of Dakota after he had accidentally confused white chocolate for dark chocolate due to the boxes. They then learned that customers were starting to riot outside the grocery store. After stopping the angry customers from entering the store, the team discovered that Jennifer had mocked Hunter during one of his presentations on the prevention of alcohol for young kids and had, by bursting into the freezer, caused Martin to cut himself badly, resulting in him needing stitches. They also discovered that Ruby wanted to receive the money that Jennifer owed her, causing an argument between the pair. After discovering enough evidence, the team arrested Dakota for the twisted murder. After trying to deny the accusations, Dakota snapped and said that if he never had murdered that cow, they would have never discovered what he had done. Cornered, Dakota explained that he was an organ collector and that the gang that the team were investigating wwas helping him cover for the multiple murders he caused. After targeting Jennifer as a victim for his next transaction, he killed her, took the store’s keys and prepared the twisted discovery of the heart. But he never expected the body to be discovered so quickly as he was sure the gang would've taken care of it quickly. He then explained that he knew many people but due to his son’s demise in Warrenville, he never was able to contact the city's black market. After Major asked why he was helping the gang, Dakota’s expression turned into a twisted and sadistic smile before he told them that hearing the screams and agony of the people he killed were satisfying, like music to his ears and that the gang promised him that he would become more powerful with them on his side. Horrified by the man (and secretly a bit scared), Major sent him to trial where Judge Brighton sentenced him to life in jail without parole for the murder of Jennifer Adams among many other people. After the trial, Chief Tempest told the player that they would need to track down the organs Dakota had been exporting to Warrenville and around Rosenoque since the Warrenville police had shut down the organ harvesting two and a half years before. They then investigated the grocery store checkout to see if Dakota left any information on his organs harvesting. In the checkouts, they found a journal that contained notes on Dakota's murder victims and their organs. They then learned after Alexandra and Ethan analyzed the journal that Dakota had hid some of his organs in the store's freezer after murdering Jennifer and removing her organs. They then investigated the freezer and found Jennifer's lungs, along with some other organs, which they sent to Ethan. Ethan then told them that since Dakota's victims were dead, he had checked over the organs and confirmed that they had most of the organs that Dakota had still in Rosenoque. He then told them that the organs they found was going to be sent to the local hospital for use of vital organ surgeries to save other people's lives. Meanwhile, Maxwell McKenzie asked the player if they could help him with something. Maxwell explained that he wanted to prepare a picnic for him and his boyfriend Joseph but he needed ingredients to prepare the picnic's meal. In the grocery store, the duo found several loaves of bread and picked the type Maxwell said that he wanted for the sandwiches. Soon after, Maxwell realized that he also needed some other ingredients and went back with the player to pick up tomatoes, lettuce and some cheese. After everything, the profiler got ready and headed out for his date. After all these events were completed, the player and Major then voicemailed Warrenville PD coroner Daphne Quinn and informed her of the last remnants of the Warrenville organ market that had the organs that Dakota had exported to Warrenville after Ike Kennedy’s death. With the new information, Daphne swore to them that she would get the proper police resources to track down the organs Dakota shipped to Warrenville in the last two and half years. Soon after, the Chief congratulated the player on finding most of the organs in Rosenoque. With a organ harvester behind bars, the team vowed to find the remaining organs harvested by Dakota in Rosenoque and find out why the gang had helped Cliff Dubois and Dakota Kennedy in their crimes. Summary Victim *'Jennifer Adams' (her heart was discovered in a grocery store) Murder Weapon *'Scalpel' Killer *'Dakota Kennedy' Suspects Profile *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect is fit *The suspect eats lasagna Appearance *The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect is fit *The suspect eats lasagna Appearance *The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect is fit *The suspect eats lasagna Profile *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect is fit *The suspect eats lasagna Profile *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect is fit *The suspect eats lasagna Appearance *The suspect wears blue Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats lasagna. *The killer is superstitious. *The killer is fit. *The killer wears blue. *The killer is 6'0" tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Grocery Store Aisle. (Clue: Bloody Box; New Lab Sample: Victim's Heart) *Investigate Grocery Store Aisle again. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Box of Spices) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Grocery Store Tag; New Suspect: Ike Malone) *Ask Ike about the heart in the grocery store. (New Crime Scene: Store Checkouts) *Investigate Store Checkouts. (Clue: Grocery Bag, ID Card) *Examine ID Card. (Result: D KENNEDY; New Suspect: Dakota Kennedy) *Ask Dakota about the murder. *Examine Grocery Bag. (Result: Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Prevention Poster; New Suspect: Hunter Whitehawk) *See Hunter Whitehawk again after three years. *Examine Box of Spices. (Result: Bloody Coin) *Analyze Bloody Coin. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is superstitious) *Autopsy Victim's Heart. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lasagna) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Store Freezer. (Clues: Victim's Body, Butcher Knife, Faded Locket) *Examine Butcher Knife. (Result: M DANIELS; New Suspect: Martin Daniels) *Ask Martin Daniels about the murder. (Attribute: Martin eats lasagna) *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Names Revealed; Victim Identified; Jennifer Adams; New Suspect: Ruby Raynard) *Ask Ruby about Jennifer's murder. (Attribute: Ruby is superstitious and eats lasagna) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is fit; New Crime Scene: Checkout Counter) *Investigate Checkout Counter. (Clues: Locked Camera, Torn Pieces) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (6:00:00) *Ask Dakota about the victim making fun of him. (Attribute: Dakota eats lasagna, is fit and superstitious) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Speech) *Examine Faded Speech. (Result: Hunter's Defaced Speech) *Ask Hunter Whitehawk about the defaced speech. (Attribute: Hunter is fit and eats lasagna) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Aisle Shelves. (Clues: Locket, Faded Check, Bloodstained Handkerchief) *Examine Bloodstained Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Martin's Blood) *Ask Martin about his blood on the handkerchief. (Attribute: Martin is fit and superstitious) *Examine Faded Check. (Result: Check Message) *Ask Ruby about the money she was owed. (Attribute: Ruby is fit) *Examine Locket. (Result: Locket Number) *Analyze Locket Number. (09:00:00; Attribute: Ike eats lasagna) *Ask Ike about his relationship with Jennifer. (Attribute: Ike is superstitious and fit) *Investigate Freezer Shelves. (Clues: Box of Tools, Broken Pieces) *Examine Box of Tools. (Result: Bloody Scalpel) *Analyze Bloody Scalpel. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Scalpel; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Security Camera Restored) *Analyze Security Camera. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6'0") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to When Violence Bites Back (1/6). (No stars) When Violence Bites Back (1/6) *Ask Ike Malone if he saw anything odd. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Store Checkouts. (Clue: Locked Journal) *Examine Locked Journal. (Result: Faded Journal) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Dakota's Notes) *Analyze Dakota's Notes. (03:00:00) *Investigate Store Freezer. (Clues: Box of Supplies) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Organ Jars) *Examine Organ Jars. (Result: Faded Tags) *Analyze Organs. (06:00:00) *See what Maxwell McKenzie needs help with. *Investigate Grocery Store Aisle. (Clue: Bread Basket) *Examine Bread Basket. (Result: Loaf of Bread) *Return the loaf of bread to Maxwell. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Aisle Shelves. (Clues: Tomatoes, Head of Lettuce, Cheese) *Analyze Maxwell's Picnic. (01:00:00) *Inform Daphne Quinn about the remaining organs in Warrenville. (Reward: Human Heart Tattoos; All tasks must be completed first) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Ivory Peaks (The Mystery)